Looking Through Glass
by Of Beautiful Tragedies
Summary: "I'm looking at through the glass...Don't know how much time has passed...Oh god, it feels like forever...But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home...Sitting all alone inside your head..." Siegfried X OC
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story on here so please be kind. I have read hundreds of wonderful fanfics on this site and as a fan and now author on it I ask for some tactful reviews and comments. Flames will be ignored. -_-_

_This is an YYH/SC (Yu Yu Hakusho/Soul Calibur) Story. I know it's a stretch but I am not certain on whether I wanted the realms to mix. I just needed a base world and since I love YuYu Hakusho I decided to use it._

_This fanfiction was inspired by the song "Through the Glass" by Stone Sour (Wonderful song by the way..:D). Funny thing though, when I read the lyrics I am uncertain as to how I connected it to Soul Calibur and Siegfried Schtauffen. Oh well, my mind works in mysterious ways. XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or its characters nor do I own Soul Calibur and its characters(Cause if I did my Simone would be with Siegfried, Hildegard would never exist, and Nightmare would not have killed Tira.) Also the songs used throughout this fanfiction such as "Through the Glass" and "Crashed' belong to their respected owners._

Segment One:

Crashed

"_Well I was moving at the speed of sound…"_

Chapter 1

The heavens were cast a dark gray hue, the sign of an approaching storm. Lightening crackled violently through the clouds as the first droplets of rain fell.

Amongst the rain stood a green canopy propped up by its four white legs. Underneath the shading lie a freshly made grave, the tombstone, carved of marble, adorned with a medium sized statue of an angel in prayer. Engraved in gold on the surface of the marble was the name "Victorian Williams" and beneath that a short stanza:

_Don't take from others_

_Don't give what's yours_

_Shut your eyes and die_

_Love as you die_

Surrounding this resting place was a sea of various flowers from those wishing to pay their respects to the departed. A lonely sunflower lay directly beneath the stone and was accented by the silk, white ribbon tied around it.

This grave was isolated from the rest of the cemetery, standing alone on a slight elevation of ground.

A frail figure lingered near the canopy's edge, staring at the site with soulless eyes. Venturing closer, they ran their fingers over the marble affectionately. It was then that two others, draped in black, approached the first. Gazing sadly at the stone, the first rose from their crouch beside it and, reluctantly, followed the pair away from the depressing scene.

And though they wished against, with ferocity unrivaled, the figure was certain this would be the last time they'd ever see this place.

'_I… I can't believe… She's really gone…'_

Victorian's younger sister, Simone, lay crying in her late sister's room. Sprawled across the bed, she clutched her sister's beloved teddy bear as more tears flowed down her face. _'I am all alone now…'_ She calmed her sobs and tried to focus on her thoughts, morbid but racing nonetheless.

'_I start school tomorrow… And the moment they hear my last name it'll start… All of it…' _

Her grip on the bear tightened,_' I've only made it this far through school because of her… Mom and Dad don't care what goes on there… They just want me to be top of my class… As always…' _Simone thought bitterly then sighed,

'_I'm hated for mine and my sister's intelligence… They don't understand that…'_

Burying her head in the bear she sobbed again,

'_I don't think… No…I _can't _do this on my own… Tori was always here when I needed consoling afterschool… I couldn't go to our parents because I lived too comfortably in her shadow. And that was fine… I'd never bring myself to talk to them anyway… She was the only one who spent time with me…'_

That affectionate expression crossed her face,

'_She practically raised me herself…'_

A sense of dread tremored through her,

'_There's… nothing I can do…'_

It was the early hours of the morning and the sky reflected the ominous nature from the previous day. Thunder rolled through the clouds as another flourish of rain fell.

'_Gloomy… the weather's perfect for a day like this…'_

Simone stood in front of a school's gate in the opposing rain. Her gaze was transfixed on the dark clouds looming over the dreary seeming building. Clutching the black jacket that shielded her, she trekked to the school, each step accentuated by with a sound of thunder, like the heavens were warning her of an imminent danger…

"Ah, Ms. Williams, right on time," came a shrill voice as said girl removed her jacket to place it on a hook alongside the door. Rearranging some papers on her desk, the receptionist stood from her perch," I'll escort you to your first class. Please, follow me." After handing Simone her schedule, the woman journeyed through the halls, short, hesitant strides trailing behind her.

The elder's footsteps ceased in front of a classroom door before it was slid open to let Simone inside. "Takenaga-san, your new student is here." Takenaga stopped, mid-lecture, and gestured for the frail girl to come in, the door screeching shut behind her. "Class," he stood upright as he addressed them," this is our foreign exchange student, Ms. Simone Williams."

Simone nodded to her fellow students, a timid reaction to an unknown space. Taking a chance she lifted her head and scanned the faces of the faces of the room. Her eyes then became fascinated with the floor. Mr. Takenaga rummaged through his desk a short while until he pulled the seating chart from the top drawer. He contemplated the chart then turned to Simone," You'll be able to sit in three places: in the middle of the first row behind Ms. Nakahara, the front desk of the third row, or behind Mr. Urameshi in the fifth row. Sit wherever you feel comfortable."

Simone's feet moved of their own accord and placed her in the seat of the fifth row, behind Urameshi. It wasn't until further inspection of the other choices that she caught the collective sighs of relief, however subtle they were supposed to be. The calm before the storm had been breached.

Lightening tore across the sky only confirming her beliefs.

As the class droned on, Simone immediately tuned out the teacher, having been familiar with the lesson, and drowned into her thoughts. She was trying, desperately, to determine why those students had reacted to her presence so negatively. From her perspective, she'd done no wrong; yet, the fact that no one is fond of her being here lay, boldly, before her. She wasn't certain on how to relieve herself of the problem either.

Dwelling on possible solutions, her mind wandered to what her parents said about people who were cruel to others. They claimed that those people were jealous, be of her intelligence, or appearance, the latter she passionately doubted. Her wholly-braided hair was dull, frizzed, and pulled into a low ponytail of disarray that flowed carelessly down her back. The bangs hung, limp and loose, in her face, the larger sections of them cradling her face and cascading down from there. Her hair's ebony hue was a wonderful contrast to her emerald eyes, which complimented her earth tone skin, though she was a little pale for her color.

She was adorned in the school's attire: a blue, sailor style shirt with a yellow tie and a mid-length, pleated skirt of the same blue. Her only addition to this was a thin blue sweater of a darker shade. The royal blue article was more of a comfort than a fashion statement. It was a gift from her sister and could easily be described as "grandma-ish" but she loved it all the same. Appearance, as she reflected on it, seemed to be a ridiculous reason as to her current situation. Simone had been considered one of the unfortunate looking individuals in the last school she'd attended. Simone knew she wasn't pretty.

Class ended once that conclusion was reached. Simone watched as the other students filed out of the room, casting quick glances her way as they departed. In a matter of minutes only she, Urameshi, and the teacher remained. Urameshi leaned back in his desk and turned his head slightly in Simone's direction before addressing her," Where you from?" Simone recoiled a bit but gave a hesitant reply," America. You know, the U.S.?" He nodded then rose from his seat," Name's Yusuke," and with that, he was gone. Simone sat back in her chair, dumbstruck for a moment. She was jolted out of her stupor by the sound of her name. "Ms. Williams, you are from America correct?" She nodded, urging him on," Well considering that, you wouldn't happen to be related to… Victorian Williams, would you?" Simone's jaw tightened but she managed a response," She was my older sister." Mr. Takenaga cringed at her sharp reply," I'd heard about her passing from a friend. I'm very sorry."

She said nothing but gave a stiff nod as she collected her things and left the classroom.

It frightened Simone severely, how vulnerable she felt as she walked through the crowded halls. She felt as though she were naked, walking the streets of Tokyo. The eyes she felt on her person were not easing her distress either.

At the sound of the lunch bell, a sudden calm washed over Simone. She was far more content now that she was not imprisoned with more unfamiliar students. During lunch she escaped to the roof of the school, hoping to find isolation, if only for the 30 minutes of free time. However, upon her arrival she found an unexpected guest.

"Yusuke?"

To a foreign contaminant in his space, his first response was to glare upon the intrusion. Once recognition of said disturbance was established, he merely shrugged and situated himself back into his comfortable posture,

"The hell you doin' up here?"

At first, Sisi shrunk at his posed question, particularly because of its phrasing. She began to mull around with the notion that perhaps she shouldn't be up here with him. Concluding that departure may have been best, she was about to leave but Yusuke's second remark kept her in place,

"Those vultures haven't swarmed in on you yet..?"

Yusuke's second question was met with met with a curious glance from over Simone's shoulder.

'_Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions…'_

Simone walked over and leaned on the wall that supported Yusuke and replied," No, I suppose not…" His nonchalance at her answer encouraged her to continue," And about your first question… I guess I am up here for the same reason as you…"

Her last remark earned her a skeptical glare from the boy," Really?" Simone nodded sheepishly. Yusuke smirked," So you're actually skipping too?" The corners of Simone's turned upward slightly and she shook her head once before replying," Of course not. I am here for the real reason you are here as well." Her gaze fell upon him," To escape..from them.."

Yusuke was subject to glare at such an accusation but in the face of the abrupt intensity of her eyes he recoiled instantly, taken aback. _'What's..with those eyes..?'_

"YUSUKE!"

The cry of his name scared them both. A girl with two ponytails stood in the doorway glaring at Yusuke," There you are, I've been looking all over for you…" She came to stand before him," You should be in class Yusuke." She seemed to be completely oblivious to Simone's presence, not that the timid girl minded.

Yusuke was really becoming tired of all the uninvited guests in his sanctuary, but he'd decided to tolerate these two. So in response to his companion's statement he huffed and muttered," What's the point Keiko? All those bastards want to do is find some authentic way to kick me out and keep me out."

'_So her name is Keiko…' _Simone committed the name to memory. Keiko seemed very concerned about Yusuke. Are they friends? Or perhaps… The corners of Simone's lips twitched upward at the thought,_' It would make sense…'_

"Yusuke, maybe if you'd attend class and stop creating trouble they wouldn't be so quick to try and throw you out…" Keiko sighed and cast her gaze in another direction before suddenly honing in on Simone. Her eyes then darted from Simone to Yusuke and back again. " Yusuke, who is this?"

Boredly, Yusuke looked up to Keiko then Simone," She's the exchange girl from America…" Keiko beamed at Simone," You must be Simone. My name is Keiko, Keiko Yukimura. Nice to meet you." Simone gave a slight smirk and nod in her direction but remained silent.

"Quite the talker, isn't she?" Keiko glared at Yusuke," That's not funny…" He merely shrugged and stared at the sky. A thought struck Keiko then and the atmosphere around her turned vicious. Yusuke, chancing a look at Keiko, suddenly felt threatened.

" Yusuke! Did you persuade her to skip with you?" Yusuke's glared swiftly matched hers," NO! She came up here on her own…" Keiko looked to Simone who nodded confirming what Yusuke had said.

In Yusuke's defense she added," It was lunchtime, so I decided to find a nice, quiet spot for myself…"

Keiko smiled," Next time I'll show you where the library is if you like." Simone smirked gratefully. Keiko looked at her watch," Lunch is almost over, we should be heading back soon…" Simone extracted herself from the wall and came to stand beside Keiko who pleaded with Yusuke one final time," Will at least try?"

Yusuke sighed and muttered," Whatever." Frustrated and fed up, Keiko left in a huff. Simone was about to follow suit when Yusuke called out to her," Hey." Simone cast a glance over her shoulder from the doorway. Yusuke turned to her, a serious aura about his eyes," They're the ones running from me, not the other way around…"

Simone finally could not restrain it and smiled at Yusuke," I never said you were running…" she made for the first step but halted adding," Oh, and Yusuke?" Said boy looked over to her again. Her smile was approaching a grin now," Watashi wa sore ga honto kane, anata mo ii yo ni mieru…"

His eyes widened and he jumped from his pose, calling out to her as she disappeared down the stairs," Ma—Tsute! Nani o i-tsu ta no?"

Yusuke's only answer was the near inaudible sound of laughter close to where he guessed was the bottom of the stairs.

The chime of the afterschool bell was the most beautiful pitch of sound to ever grace one's ears, Simone could testify to that. As of now, all she wanted to do was make a mad dash for home.

She watched with little interest as the classroom slowly emptied until she and Keiko were the only ones left. Keiko smiled at Simone as she gathered her books together," We could walk home together if we live in the same or close neighborhoods." Simone consented by gathering and following Keiko out of the classroom.

_Okay, there's the first chapter! ^-^ Please review and comment! I would greatly appreciate it!_

_A/N: Please forgive me if the Japanese is incorrect. ^_^'_

_"Watashi wa sore ga honto kane, anata mo ii yo ni mieru.." - (I doubt that's true, you seem too nice..)_

_"Ma-Tsute! Nani o i-tsu ta no?" - (Wait! What did you say?)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! Installment two!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. :(_

Chapter 2

Socialization on the school front was becoming easier on a daily basis. Simone functioned on the fumes of a sense of belonging, fumes that were solidifying the longer she spent there and the more she retained school-wise. However, the lack in social graces began to wear on her new found comfort and social exchange between those she'd never given a second glance remained deviously awkward. Even worse still, those crevasses were beginning to express their presence.

Insecurity had become less of an issue over time. Even now, knowing her primary counter parts were absent, Simone felt at ease, sailing through classes undisturbed. The grace period was severely short lived though…

As the lunch bell resonated through the halls, Simone initiated her daily ritual. She'd watch her peers file out of class, patiently waiting until she was she last to exit. By then the halls would be clear of most of the students. It was from there that she would journey to the roof for the interval of lunch. The only difference in today's events is that Simone hadn't realized she was being followed.

A pleasant breeze greeted Simone as she opened the door to the roof. The gentle caress it gave tempted her to free her hair but she decided against it. Her mane was barely manageable in its present state and liberating it to the wind would only worsen things. Instead she occupied what she'd dubbed "Yusuke's Throne", the area where she usually finds Yusuke sitting and whipped out her Playstation Portable and turned it on. Along with her inanimate friend, she retrieved a tall can of green tea and a medium sized box of chocolate pocky. Placing one of the edible treats in her mouth she continued her game of Dissidia, oblivious to the sound of the door as it opened a few feet away…

Kuwabara

Kazuma Kuwabara wasn't surprised to find Yusuke in lack of attendance at school. Actually, he would have been far more astounded to have found him here. It wasn't as if Urameshi cared about school. His rival's spotty attendance record always puzzled him. But no matter, it was time to try and survive another day of school.

Being the other high-ranking juvenile delinquent of his high school was hard on Kuwabara. Though Yusuke was clearly his superior (He would never admit it to himself), the faculty and staff of the school saw no difference between the two. Therefore, the teachers were trying just as hard to kick him out as they were Urameshi.

But Kuwabara wanted to stay in school, even with the fighting and after school brawls he was adamant about finishing school. So he did what any duty -bound student would, he bit the bullet and kept showing up to class, just like today. He wasn't going to let them win, that's not his style.

Class had droned on considerably smooth today, maybe Urameshi's disappearance made the difference. Around lunchtime, Kuwa was making for the cafeteria when he spotted a girl he hadn't seen before. Long, black hair, dark skin, and a blue sweater… Was she a new student? How long had she been here? Kuwabara never got the chance to ask, she'd vanished as soon as he had seen her. He blinked and that eerie chill ran up his spine.

'_No…Couldn't be…'_

Kuwabara's introspection was interrupted by a flourish of giggling behind him.

"Kuwabara?"

He turned at the sound of his name and grinned as his eyes gazed upon Keiko.

"Oh, hey Keiko, I thought you weren't here…"

Keiko shook her head,

"I just had a doctor's appointment this morning, that's all…" Kuwabara 'oh-ed' before a thought struck him,

"Have you seen Urameshi?" Keiko placed a hand under her chin and thought for a moment before sighing and replying,

"No, but he promised to be here, maybe I should have been more specific with my request." The brunette frowned,

"He's probably on the roof again…"

Kuwabara grinned,

"Thanks Keiko." He turned on his heel and jogged down the hall, adding to his statement as he turned the corner,

"I'll be sure to thrash him for ya!" Kuwabara swore Yusuke was going to get a piece of his mind as he ascended the stairs. Once he reached the roof, he didn't find Yusuke Urameshi…

"Just leave me alone!"

To the far left of the door, against the fence, was the same 'ghost' girl Kuwabara had seen in the hallway. She was surrounded by five or six of the school jerks and was in detectable distress. Her stance clearly illustrated her fear and she had pressed herself into the fence, trying to put as much distance as possible between her and her predators. Finally the group closed in on her, blocking her from Kuwabara's line of vision…

Simone

The alarming feeling that raced through Simone's mind only amplified as the group cornered her. The one whom she guessed the leader smirked maliciously at her before a pair of his goons pinned her to the fence.

"Come now, all we wanted was a little fun…"

As the leader approached Simone began kicking and screaming, praying that someone would hear her,

"NO! STOP! LET ME GO!" She was in tears.

In her struggles, she managed to kick her approaching attacker and he in turn slapped her across the face, hard. He was going to strike her again when…

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

The group turned to see a giant in the male school uniform by the door. He had orange hair and was a homely looking fellow. The alpha of the group sneered at him,

"Who the hell are you?"

The addressed took on a serious air,

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara. Now let her go or else…."

"Or else what?" One of the members challenged him, his hand crawling up Simone's skirt causing her to cry out in fright. Kuwabara charged them then and the members scattered out of the way, dropping Simone as they moved.

Simone sank to her knees and held her still sore cheek as she watched Kuwabara take on the pack of aggressors. The fight eventually turned one-sided, their numbers proving to be the advantage.

'_I have to help him… but what can I do..?'_

Simone searched for some sort of instrument that she could use to assist the now bloody Kuwabara. Her eyes locked onto her full can of tea and her briefcase. She dashed for the items, making sure not to alert the preoccupied group. Grabbing her can, she turned and chucked it at the closest one she could reach. The can slammed into one of the teens' heads and he staggered away from Kuwa. Following up with the distraction, she ran up behind the leader and plummeted the case over his head. She had moved to strike him again but was thrown to ground and the case skidded out of her arm's reach.

Angry, the other members advanced on Simone once again. Simone was scooting back as they came closer, Kuwabara apparently forgotten. She froze when her back hit the fence and she looked on in terror at the imminent danger.

Simone cried out as she was pulled up by her hair. She fought as she was pinned, once again, to the fence.

"All we wanted was some fun… but now we're just going to hurt you…"

This was said as the leader pulled out a pocket knife. He bared it at her throat and sneered. Kuwabara grumbled from the ground,

"Don't… you… hurt… her…" It was a hollow warning considering his current condition. Another voice picked up the slack though…

"You guys were throwing a party and didn't invite me?"

Simone chanced a look at the door and wanted to cry upon seeing Yusuke there.

'_Yusuke…'_

Urameshi looked to the half-beaten pulp formally known as Kuwabara and shook his head,

"Jesus man."

Yusuke stepped over him as he ventured closer to Simone,

"Never send an idiot to do a delinquent's job…" His face turned playful,

"Now then, who's the host of this thing?"

The leader stepped forward with his knife,

"That, would be me."

Yusuke smiled wickedly,

"Alright then, let's get this party started…"

The leader jabbed the knife forward and Yusuke simply side-stepped and tripped him on his way by. The knife scattered away from the leader after he fell.

Yusuke mocked him,

"Come on, I know you can dance better than that…"

With that, the remaining members charged Yusuke.

Catching the punch of one, Yusuke kicked him into a cluster of the others and dodging a kick from an additional attacker he followed up with a jaw shot. Simone gawked at Yusuke as he single-handedly took out the group. By the end of it, those who weren't unconscious were running back down the stairs, dragging the knocked-out with them. The slowest of the departures had the luxury of being kicked down by Yusuke. The roof was finally safe again.

Yusuke walked over and knelt down next to Simone pouting,

"You didn't invite me ya know…" She laughed at him as she wiped away the stray tears that managed to escape,

"I'll," she sniffed,"remember to do that..next time…"

She looked at him gratefully,

"Thank you…" Yusuke shrugged. A low groan disturbed the endearing moment. Two heads shifted to their left,

"Kuwabara…"

Simone rushed over to him while Yusuke, deliberately, strolled over at his own pace, an aura of annoyance about him. As she knelt down, Kuwabara looked up at her,

"Did I win..?"

Stifling a laugh, Simone nodded,

"Yes, you did…"

Kuwabara sighed,

"Great…"

He tried to sit up but immediately fell back. The second attempt almost worked but adding pressure to one of his bruises had him on the ground again. Simone frowned,

"Maybe you should stay here while I go and get help. Think of it as an addition to 'Thank you'…"

Yusuke scoffed and walked by,

"He can tough it out…"

Simone glared at him,

"They nearly beat him to death! He should, at least, be carried to the clinic…"

Kuwabara piped up then,

"He's right. K-Kazuma Kuwabara.. is tougher than this," he began to get up again. Simone shook her head but helped him stand. Kuwa regarded her gratefully,

" You know, I never asked you, what's your name?"

She smiled at him,

"Simone, Simone Williams."


End file.
